Crashing over
by CandyPonPon
Summary: Because of a family situation, Pacifica was invited to stay at the Mystery shack. PacificaxDipper. Two shot. Plz review and whatever. You guys are awesome.
1. Chapter 1

"Whatever! I don't care any more!"

Pacifica stormed out of the Northwest mansion and walked as fast as she could. She pulled out her phone and tried to contact her friends. Being the fakers they are, her friends didn't even care enough to answer. Pacifica sighed and thought of some other people who she can talk to.

Dipper Pines.

Pacifica blushed as the word Dipper Pines floated into her mind as fast as lightning. She shook her head and mumbled, but finally decided to talk to him anyway. She pulled out her phone once again and dialed Dipper's number, hoping that he would pick up.

Meanwhile, Dipper was helping set up the shack by rearranging the books. He kept eyeing his phone, and everyone noticed.

"Dude, you look at your phone too much. Do you have a thing for your phone?" Soos asked as he cleaned the cupboards. Dipper jolt and waved his hands. "What? No, what are you talking about?" Mabel grinned. "It's because he and Pacifica exchanged phone numbers recently. He's been looking at his phone countless of times, even in his dreams!"

Dipper blushed and scratched the back of his neck while everyone whistled. "It's not like I was waiting for her call, or anything..." Wendy raised an eyebrow. "Pfft, dude, I bet you were so desperate, you thought of a plan to call her and said Mabel was playing with your phone or something!" Dipper blushed and Mabel changed her sweater to one that had unicorns saying "Dawww!"_ How did she friggi'n read my mind?!_

Grunkle Stan laughed loudly. "There comes a time in youth when a man likes a girl and would try desperately anything for her." he said, "Youth hadn't reached me yet so, I never experienced that before."

Dipper was about to argue when his phone rang. he sighed and asked mabel to get it for him in exchange of a bucket of sprinkles. She immediately agreed.

3 seconds later, Mabel ran downstairs and shouted loudly, "IT'S PACIFICA!"

Dipper did a flip and caught the phone in Mabel's hand. He excused himself and ran out the door while everyone cheered and Mabel did a whoop.

"H-hello? Pacifica?" Dipper asked, pinching himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "H-hi dipper, it's me,yea.."

"What's up? It's rare for you to call"

"I just..I need someone to talk to. But, if you're busy, I won't waste your time."

"Hey, don't say it like that! You're never wasting my time."

"Oh.."

"So, what's up? Wanna talk about it?"

"Yea..my parents thinks I'm a total loser for hanging out with you guys and I kinda talked back. They're not that happy about it when I suddenly stormed out of the mansion."

"Well, if you need a place to settle, you can always come to the mystery shack. Mabel actually likes you and everyone else too."

"Really? That idea is actually radical! I wouldn't be bothering you, would I?"

"Nah. Besides, I want you to come."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Dipper covered it with his hands. How could he have blurted something like that out. Pacifica was blushing too, but she was also smiling.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"K, bye."

Dipper was waiting for Pacifica to hang up but Pacifica was doing the same. It became awkward since no one would hung up. Well, until Mabel burst through the door, that is.

"Mabel?! What were you doing?!" Dipper asked in a surprised tone. Mabel grinned like an evil scientist before replying, "Spying! Bloop bleep blop!" "How much did you hear?" Dipper asked, worried that Mabel heard the whole conservation earlier. Mabel rubbed her chin and pretended to think. "Oh, I don't know. Enough to know that Pacifica will be crashing here because you want her to! Hah!"

Dipper flushed and dragged Mabel into the house. As soon as everyone knew what was going on, they started to whoop and cheer even louder. Everyone stopped when Pacifica walked in.

"Um..hi everyone. Dipper told me I could crash her for awhile until my family biz is settled so..yea." Pacifica said, shooting nervous glances at Dipper. "Pacifica! Glad that you're here!" Mabel said as she extended her hand. Pacifica chuckled lightly as she took Mabel's hand and shook it. Mabel smiled. "You should shake hands with Dipper too!"

Dipper glared at Mabel as he blushed. Pacifica blushed as well but later extended her hand to Dipper. "Thanks for everything, Dips." Dipper smiled and blushed redder before taking her hand, "Awesome to have you here, Pacifica." Mabel finally cut the magical moment and appear in between those two. "You guys will be sharing a bed!"

Dipper and Pacifica blushed redder and shot glares at Mabel. "No, I'll sleep on the couch!" Dipper and Pacifica said at the same time. Mabel's grin widened. "Well then, I guess you'll be sharing the couch. " Mabel grabbed Waddles."Waddles will get the other bed. C'mon, Waddles, sleepy times." Everyone soon left the room, leaving Pacifica and Dipper together.

"So where am I sleeping, exactly?"


	2. Chapter 2

**So, felt like doing it. Like always,plz plz review. Reviews makes me happy**

"So, where am I sleeping, exactly?"

Pacifica asked and looked at Dipper. Dipper just shrugged. "I guess we'll be sharing the couch." Pacifica blushed. "I thought you said Mabel liked me?" Dipper chuckled and pretended to be hurt. "What, do you dislike me that much?" Pacifica panicked. That's the least thing Pacifica wanted Dipper to think.

"No! I-It's not like that! I even kinda l-like you." Pacifica blushed and looked at Dipper right in the eyeballs. Dipper's eyes widened and blushed. Pacifica coughed a few times and that got Dipper's attention.

"It's pretty cold here, isn't it?" Pacifica asked, hugging herself. Dipper started hugging himself too. "Yea..it's already winter." Dipper started to look for blankets while Pacifica stared at his hands. She wanted to hold them so badly. She tried to a few times but Pacifica herself kept backing away, afraid that Dipper would find it disgusting.

"One day, Pacifica. One day, you're gonna find the courage to do it." Pacifica said to herself.

Dipper soon came back into the room with blankets, pillows and popcorn. "Let's watch a movie before going to sleep." Pacifica nodded. It was quite awkward for the two of them, sitting in the same couch, arms and legs touching. Neither of them focused on the movie.

Pacifica, tired that Dipper didn't say anything, decided to start the conversation. "Hey, Dips, can I do something weird? If you're disgusted, please feel free to back away." Dipper looked at Pacifica, confused. "Um..sure?"

Pacifica moved herself closer to Dipper and snuggled into his chest. Dipper blushed, not expecting that Pacifica would do THIS kind of weird thing. "D-Do you think this is strange?" Pacifica asked, hoping and praying he wouldn't slap her and throw her out of the shack.

Dipper calmed down before answering. "No," he said," I don't think it's weird. I kinda really like it too." Pacific looked up and smiled. "Do you think it's weird if I hug you?" Dipper blushed and so did Pacifica. "No, I'll probably hug you back." Pacifica then proceed to hugging Dipper, resulting to Dipper hugging her back.

After a long pause, Pacifica stared at Dipper. "Hey, Dips." Dipper stared back. "Yea?"

"Do you think it's weird if I said I have a thing for you?"

Dipper didn't expect this. Pacifica's about to confess. To him. Not anyone else but to him. _Play it cool, play it cool._ Dipper said to himself.

"No, I wouldn't think it's weird and I'll probably tell you that I have a thing for you too."

Pacifica grinned and playfully punched Dipper's arm, trying to hide her blush.

"Hey, Dips?"

"Yea?"

"I love you."

Dipper didn't know what say so he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

"I love you too."

Pacifica smiled widely and snuggled even closer to Dipper. Dipper gazed at her big orbs as she looked up.

"Hey, Dips?"

"Yea?"

"Do you think it's weird if I wanna kiss you right now?"

"No, I don't think it's weird and I would probably kiss you back."

"Okay then, just making sure."

Pacifica moved her face closer to Dipper and Dipper did the same. Their lips became closer and closer until there was no gap between them anymore. They kissed and kissed until a certain someone interrupted.

"That was sooooo cute!" Pacifica and Dipper stopped to see the source of sound. It was non other than Mabel Pines.

"Mabel?! What were you doing?! Again!" Dipper shouted, blushing furiously as Pacifica fell off the couch. Mabel grinned and answered prouldly, "Spying! Bleep bloop blop!' Pacifica, recovered from the shock ,was blushing red. "Why, exactly?" Mabel took out a video camera. "Well, Waddles and I couldn't sleep because, duh, we were so curious of what might happen to you two. Didn't know it would turn out to be a teenage romantic comedy." She gave the video camera to Waddles, who chewed on it happily. "I even got the whole thing on tape so we can play it at your wedding ceremony."

"Wedding Ceremony?!" Dipper asked, face flushed. Pacifica just blushed, processing everything that had happened.

"Yup! Wedding Ceremony. I can see it now, people will be dawww-ing at how cute you two were when you confessed. And the atmosphere was oh so romantic!"

"Mabel!" Pacifica and Dipper shouted at the same time, blushing because of what Mabel teased them. Mabel later left, saying she wants the two of them to have a romantic time alone. Pacifica grabbed Dipper's hand and Dipper gripped hers tightly.

"One day, huh, Pacifica? Yea well, I guess that day is today."


End file.
